


vanilla cheesecake

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is the best boyfriend, Fluff, Happy Birthday Konoha Akinori, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: It’s 11:59 p.m and Akaashi’s heart is beating in his chest. Konoha’s aware of the sudden silence filling the room and he was about to call out to Akaashi when the younger cut him off.“Happy birthday, Akinori. I love you.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	vanilla cheesecake

Akaashi’s the last to leave the clubroom and Konoha gives him a questioning look. He  _ always  _ leaves with his boyfriend and he can’t help but feel a pang of guilt as the expression on his boyfriend’s face falters when he refuses to leave with him. He can’t blame Konoha, really. They haven’t had alone time with each other for a week; Akaashi being busy tutoring his kouhais and then coming home for violin practice. He misses Konoha as much as the other misses but for now, he needs some alone time and it is time to operate: Akinori birthday bash. 

The plans were simple. Bokuto will be in charge of distracting Konoha because he’s the best at that, Saru and Komi will be helping with the decorations, Onaga and Washio will be in charge with keeping their kouhais in check (Akaashi has no idea what to assign them to do, to be honest), even Shirofuku and Suzumeda agreed to help with gathering the ingredients since he has no idea what the difference between regular sugar and icing sugar is and Akaashi will be in charge of being the best boyfriend ever. And baker.

He’s been watching a lot of baking videos a week prior, and Konoha has asked him about it to which he calmly (despite being a nervous wreck because Akaashi is a damn bad liar) replies with a, “It helps me sleep, Akinori.” 

Konoha laughed at that and kissed his temple, not missing his daily “You’re so cute, Keiji!” compliment because he’s a sappy boyfriend like that. 

It brings Akaashi to where he is now, elbows on his thigh as he hides his hands in the palm of his hands. The clubroom door opens and the sound of the shuffling feet can only mean one person.    
  


“I thought you left, Bokuto-san.” 

“How’d you know it was me, ‘Kaashi,” he whines. Akaashi can almost hear his pout. “Anyway I was on my way home, yeah? Then I saw Aki and he looked devastated. Like his heart was ripped out of his chest or something.” Akaashi winces. Ah yes, leave it to Bokuto to be so blunt without him ever noticing. “Then I see him walking alone which is super weird because you guys are always together, ya know? And when I asked about where you were he pouted and pointed to here, then I thought you guys were fighting which is impossible because you’re both very mature and you won’t fight over nothing.” 

That’s a lie. Konoha and him were just fighting over their highscores in Subway Surfers before practice and almost clawed each other. Mature is not the right word to describe them. “So what’s up ‘Kaashi? You know you can tell your ace anything.” 

Akaashi lets out a sigh and finally looks up to look at his captain. He pouts. “I don’t know what to do for Konoha-san’s birthday tomorrow. I mean, I  _ do.  _ But I don’t want to ruin his birthday cake with my bad baking skills.” 

Bokuto looks floored, mouth agape. “Akaashi, you could  _ never  _ ruin anything. You’re Akaashi!” 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Akaashi frowns. “Also, I tried making pancakes last weekend and I thought I did them good so I sent Konoha-san a picture and he laughed at me and said that it was disrespectful for the pancakes.” 

Bokuto lets out a boisterous laugh, too loud for his liking, but Akaashi’s used to it now. “You know how he jokes around.  _ You  _ of all people should know. He never means what he says.” 

Akaashi’s frown deepens. “I suppose so,” he sighs. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I am completely helpless in the kitchen.” He buries his face in his hands again. “I just want to make this year special for him. Especially since it’s his last year in high school.” 

Bokuto hums at this and they’re left in comfortable silence again. “Why don’t I help you out?” 

Akaashi raises his head to look at him and Bokuto looks dead serious. Like he’s about to plan a major plan to haunt for aliens. “If you don’t know, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto says, sitting up straight. “I happen to be  _ amazing  _ at baking. When you have three billion sisters and five billion birthdays, you gotta learn how to bake at some point.” 

Akaashi snorts at that. “Talk about exaggerating,” he whispers and Bokuto lets out a soft “hey!” then laughs it off later. “But I suppose I do need all the help I need.” 

“You really like him, don’t you?” the captain says, smiling fondly. 

“More than anything in the world.” 

“More than me?!” 

“Definitely, Bokuto-san. No offence.” 

Bokuto laughs and slaps his back, somehow comforting him. “None taken, Akaashi. Now, let’s head out!” 

* * *

They watch the video in silence, taking in the process that is done with utmost care. Akaashi bites his lips in concentration and he has to fight the urge not to reply to Konoha immediately after seeing his notifications pop up. 

His face turns beet red at one of Konoha’s message, specifically the one where he goes  _ “baaaaaaabe where are you i miss you baby come back to me :-(“  _

Bokuto smirks next to him. Akaashi wants to hit him with a ladle. 

“Okay, so, babe,” Bokuto teases and Akaashi actually hits him with a ladle this time. “I’m just kidding, ‘Kaashi! C’mon, let’s get baking!” 

Bokuto is surprisingly, really good at baking. He does most of the work while Akaashi does most of the measuring for the ingredients that Shirofuku and Suzumeda dropped off. Sarukui and Komi came by to help them as well, because they’re great friends who are also nosy as hell.

“So, why vanilla cheesecake?” Komi asks, cutting the parchment papers. “That is incredibly specific.” 

Akaashi can feel the heat reach his cheeks. “Konoha-san’s favourite flavour is vanilla.” 

“Pretty basic, if you ask me,” Sarukui replies.

“Well, not everyone likes pistachio flavoured ice cream like Bokuto-san.” 

“It’s a complex flavour,” Bokuto replies, sticking his tongue out. Akaashi rolls his eyes at that and continues measuring his ingredients. 

It took them three whole hours to get the cake done and they plop on the couch, exhausted and drained. 

“You’re the best boyfriend, you know that right?” Sarukui smiles at him. 

“I sure hope so.” 

* * *

By the time he reaches home and finishes getting ready for bed, Konoha has left him about eleven text messages and two missed calls. Akaashi pouts, feeling bad for his boyfriend. He must’ve felt incredibly neglected. Akaashi calls him and he answers on the second ring. Akaashi looks at the clock and it’s 11:45 p.m. He has 15 minutes to distract his boyfriend. 

“Hello, Akinori.” He smiles. 

Konoha grunts. “You left me!” 

“I didn’t leave you, silly,” Akaashi chuckles. “I just had something to do today,”

“And that thing is more important than me?” Akaashi hears him pout and laughs softly. 

“Nothing is more important than you, you know that.” Konoha hums. “Have you thought about your birthday wishes yet?” 

Konoha laughs at that. “I don’t need to make wishes,” he says and Akaashi can hear shuffling in the background. He’s probably tossing and turning on his bed. “My wish came true when you accepted my confession.” 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. Leave it to his boyfriend to be the biggest sap in the world. “You are so cheesy.” 

“I’m not cheesy!” 

“Yeah, because being confessed under the sakura tree and then being given homemade chocolates on Valentine’s day is really  _ not  _ the most cheesy thing in the world.”

“Keiji, I’ll literally hang up.” 

Akaashi laughs at that, heart feeling full and content. “I was kidding, Aki. I liked it very much, as cliche as it is.” 

“You’re lucky I like you,” 

“I like you too,” he smiles. They talked and talked and had a short debate about which planet was the best. Akaashi chose Jupiter and Konoha goes for Venus. 

It’s 11:59 p.m and Akaashi’s heart is beating in his chest. Konoha’s aware of the sudden silence filling the room and he was about to call out to Akaashi when the younger cut him off. 

“Happy birthday, Akinori. I love you.” 

It’s the first time, Akaashi realizes, that they say the “L” word and Akaashi would’ve never thought he would be the first one to say it, but his heart felt so full and he was overwhelmed by the feelings he has for Konoha. He realized this while he was whisking some eggs and started picturing Konoha.

Konoha with his silly long hair that he pushes aside every time it falls into his eyes. 

Konoha, who would put his hand behind his lower back to guide him when they’re in a big crowd as a way to assure him that he’s there— he’s right there and that he’s not alone, no, because he has Konoha with him at every step of the way. 

Konoha who would always choose him before anyone and anything else. 

Akaashi is uncertain of so many things; unsure of so many more, but if there is one thing he knows from the bottom of his heart, it’s the love he has for Konoha. 

The silence was deafening but it’s to be expected. Akaashi  _ did  _ drop the biggest bomb ever out of nowhere. It’s then when he hears sniffling from the other line. 

It’s Konoha. 

“Keiji, I love you too, what the fuck,” he sniffles. “You’re so- I  _ hate  _ you.” 

Akaashi chuckles again, warmth spreading all over his body and he feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders upon hearing his feelings reciprocated. “Do you love or hate me, Aki?” 

“I love you,” Konoha sighs. “I love you so much.”

* * *

**OPERATION AKINORI’S 18TH BIRTHDAY BASH!!!!!**

**_Komiyan:_ ** _ who allowed Bokuto to name this gc _

**_Komiyan:_ ** _ anyway!!!!! Saru and i are otw to sch _

**_Komiyan:_ ** _ told ur bf to wait for u at the convenient store near school, kaashi so u can meet him there _

**_Washio:_ ** _ kouhais are in check _

**_Bokuto:_ ** _ that sounds so scary tatsu…. _

**_Shirofuku:_ ** _ we got the karaage _

**_Shirofuku:_ ** _ and don’t worry i got my own so i won’t eat the birthday boy’s  _

**_Me:_ ** _ Konoha-san just got in the train _

**_Me:_ ** _ we will be there in about 15 minutes _

**_Me:_ ** _ thank you, everyone.  _

**_Bokuto:_ ** _ it’s the least we could do for our vice captain!!!! _

**_Onaga:_ ** _ i second that _

**_Saru:_ ** _ it’s refreshing for us after seeing you two pin for so long _

**_Saru:_ ** _ ah fuck i feel like tearing up _

**_Me:_ ** _ Bokuto-san please handle the cake with care.  _

**_Bokuto:_ ** _ ya got it, kaashi! I wont let u down!  _

**_Washio:_ ** _ i still can’t believe we changed the plans at the very last minute _

**_Onaga:_ ** _ yeah this is so unlike u akaashi-san _

**_Me:_ ** _ ah well _

**_Me:_ ** _ just want to make Konoha-san feel special, that’s all _

**_Suzumeda:_ ** _ i can’t believe i get to see a day where Akaashi turns into the biggest sap in the world _

**_Suzumeda:_ ** _ let me join u cry saru _

**_Sarukui:_ ** _ c’mon kaori we’re all in this together _

  
  


Akaashi smiles, locking his phone and pockets it. He’s walking towards the convenient store and picks up some cold melon drinks for him and his boyfriend. He receives a text while he was paying and it was his boyfriend, of course, telling him that he’s outside. 

Konoha’s leaning against the wall, looking absolutely breathtaking, bangs covering his eyes and he’s scrolling through his phone with a big smile on his face— probably reading all the lovely birthday wishes. Akaashi smiles fondly. It’s what his boyfriend deserves, afterall. 

Konoha looks up from his phone and sees Akaashi, face immediately lighting up like he’s a lovestruck fool (he  _ is  _ a lovestruck fool) and Akaashi teases him by giving him kissy faces, causing the latter to laugh, blush creeping on his cheeks. 

He pulls Akaashi by the waist once they’re close enough and leaves a soft peck on his lips. “Hey, you,” he smirks. “You’re looking beautiful, as always.” 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “You’re being dramatic, as usual.” 

“You like it,” Konoha hums, giving him another lingering kiss. 

Akaashi pulls away and hands him the can. “Happy birthday,” he says shyly, looking away. 

Konoha laughs and takes the can, fingers brushing his hands. “What a thoughtful gift,” Konoha teases. “You’re the best, babe.” He kisses Akaashi’s nose and takes Akaashi by the hands. “Let’s get to school! I wanna practice setting more with you.” 

“You just want to spend more time with me.”

“Are you complaining, Keiji?” 

“I’m looking forward to it, too, idiot.” 

“Ah, there’s my snarky boyfriend!” Konoha beams. “I thought I lost you from all the affections you’re giving me on my birthday.” 

Akaashi chuckles. “You really are an idiot, Aki.” 

* * *

“Why is it so quiet here,” Konoha says, stepping into the clubroom. They walk towards their respective lockers, changing quietly. The only sound comes from the shuffle of their feet and the sound of the belt falling on the floor. “Where are the rest?” 

Akaashi hums, swallowing all his fear. He’s a bad liar, afterall. “Probably running a bit late,” he says, hanging his school uniform to make sure there’s no crinkles. “Bokuto-san said he had an errand to run for the teachers.” 

“That’s so unlike him,” Konoha sighs. Akaashi can hear him getting closer. Next thing he knows there are hands on his waist and with minimal effort, Konoha spins him around, his back now against the lockers. “But I don’t mind the peace and quiet,” he adds, leaning in to close the gap between them. Soft, languid kisses are Akaashi’s favourite. No. Kissing  _ Konoha  _ is his favorite. 

They stay like that, wrapped in each other’s presence, tongue fighting for dominance until Akaashi’s phone chimes. He pulls away hesitantly and leaves another peck on his lips. “We have all day for this, Aki, don’t have to be so greedy.” 

“Can’t help it,” Konoha rasps out. “‘S pretty, baby,” 

Akaashi laughs and shoves him away softly. He quickly reads the message sent by Sarukui. 

**_Sarukui:_ ** _ mission success. ur presence will be much appreciated, lover owls.  _

Akaashi smiles and takes Konoha by the hands. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Konoha doesn’t know what to expect— but it’s definitely  _ not  _ this. 

There are balloons all over the gym floor, coloured in red, blue and white. A banner that says “Happy Birthday!” is hung on the wall and there’s a table filled with all his favourite food:  _ tuna  _ sashimi, tatsuta-age fried chicken, chocolates (lots of them because today is obviously everyone’s cheat day), and a cake in the middle. 

“Happy birthday, Konoha!” The team screams in unison and there’s confettis popping, littering the gym floor with colourful paper. Konoha lets out a content laugh and Akaashi watches fondly. 

Yeah, this is what his boyfriend deserves. 

“You guys didn’t have to do this, you know,” Konoha smiles, drooling at the sight of his favorite karaage. 

“If we don’t do this, Akaashi might break our necks in half,” Komi says and everyone laughs. 

“Akaashi?” 

“He planned all of this, you know!” Sarukui smiles, hooking his arms around Konoha’s shoulder. “From A-Z, operation Akinori birthday bash-” 

“I named that!” Bokuto shouts. 

“Is a success.” Sarukui ends his speech with a kiss on Konoha’s head, causing the latter to groan. 

“Gross, Saru. You’re not Akaashi!” 

  
“Hey, Konoha,” Komi calls out. “Come over here! Blow your candles, man!” 

The team is already surrounding the small table and right there, in the middle, is a cake badly decorated in white frosting. It looks like it has gone through a lot, in Konoha’s opinion, but he’s endeared to no end.

“Akaashi made the cake,” Bokuto whispers, and Konoha’s heart flutters even more. “It’s vanilla cheesecake.” 

He turns to look at his boyfriend, who’s shyly fiddling with his fingers, cheeks dusted in light pink. 

“You cheesy sneak!” Konoha says, pulling him into his chest, causing the other to let out a squeak. “ _ Vanilla  _ cheesecake.  _ Really,  _ Keiji?” 

“It’s the flavour you always go for when we go out for ice-cream, and cheesecake is your favourite type of cake, so I figured, why not combine them both?” 

Konoha looks at him, taking in his beautiful features and his even more beautiful personality and he thinks that he’s going to go insane. “You’re too good for me, babe.” 

“You deserve the best, Akinori,” Akaashi whispers, pulling him by the neck to plant a soft kiss on his cheeks. “Happy birthday, baby.” 

“Happy birthday, Konoha!” The team chimes in and they pull him in for a group hug that is super uncomfortable because their limbs are so long and they smell like air-salonpas, but Konoha can’t bring himself to mind. He feels at home with them. 

This team, Akaashi—  _ this  _ is what home is to him. 

This might just be his best birthday yet. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Aki-chan! Konoha is totally the best boy and he deserves everything in the world including Akaashi, his best boyfriend, period.


End file.
